


Нервная работа

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Briefings Are Dull, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Сигизмунд и Алайош стерегут зал совещаний
Kudos: 4





	Нервная работа

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам аудиодрамы "Храмовник"

— А где поверенные лорда Русса?

— Лорд Русс счёл уместным взять с собой волков. Четвероногих волков.

— Что ж, оно и к лучшему.

— К лучшему?.. — не понял Сигизмунд.

Вместо ответа Алайош похлопал по боку увесистую канистру для топлива.

— Только не говори, что ты собираешься поджечь зал совещаний, если что-то пойдет не так, брат.

— Я не Редлосс, брат.

— Тогда что там?

Алайош не ответил сразу, а затем разгадка стала не важна — из зала донеслись голоса примархов:

— Мой библиарий сообщил, что псайкеры ксеносов могут дотянуться до тех, кто находится в верхних слоях атмосферы.

— Мудак.

— Небезынтересно. Один из моих сыновей утверждал, что ощутил прикосновение к разуму ещё на флагмане.

— Два мудака.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что совет закончится без членовредительства? — скептически спросил Алайош, откручивая крышку канистры.

Сигизмунд неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Они же всё-таки семья.

— Это ты на Дулане не был.

— Не был. Что ты там пить собрался?

— Волки сами отдали.

— И как ты собираешься помогать своему примарху, если что-то случится?

— О, в таком случае мы вряд ли чем-то поможем, Сигизмунд.

— Мудак, — рявкнули в зале.

— Ответственный за циклонные торпеды сообщает, что в случае их применения есть вероятность колоссальной сейсмической активности. Повторяю: к ним можно прибегнуть только в крайнем случае.

— Два мудака.

— Лорд Русс злее гнезда шершней после вчерашнего шестичасового совета, но твоё поведение мне тоже не нравится, брат, — нахмурился Сигизмунд, глядя на вновь взявшегося за канистру Алайоша. — Может, попросить кого-нибудь тебя сменить? Пусть ваш Чемпион постоит.

— Если он сюда придёт — брат — пить будешь ты.

— Лорд Дорн такого не одобрит. Как и лорд Лев, между прочим.

— Не сомневайся, если вызову его гнев — приму наказание.

— Мудак, — тем временем возмутились в зале.

— Если погрешность сканирования — не выше десяти процентов, мы развернём мобильную крепость в секторе Каппа за шестнадцать стандартных часов. Капитан Лисандр управится.

— Два мудака.

— Крыло Огня учтёт это при подготовке обстрела. На этом всё, Рогал?

— Думаю, да.

— Вы закончили трепаться? Тогда слушайте. Мои ребята пойдут в авангарде и окропят снег кровью вожака ксеносов.

— Вождь ксеносов находится в секторе Гамма, в тропической зоне.

— Мудак.

— Но ты — ты не согласовал передвижение своих частей, брат. Можешь отправить Волков в арктическую зону, если таков твой план. Или в любое другое место — мы не смогли вписать их в расчёты из-за отсутствия сотрудничества с твоей стороны и ничего от них не ждем.

— Главное — не мешай проводить операцию.

— Что-о?! Два мудака! — рявкнул Русс. В зале что-то зазвенело. Алайош задумчиво посмотрел на канистру, прислушался и, вздохнув, прикрепил её к поясу — прямо за ножнами меча.

На пороге показался взъерошенный и злой, как зимняя буря, Русс. Примарх потянул носом. Оскалился.

— Тут пахнет мьодом! — обернулся он к закутанному в плащ Алайошу.

Алайош поднял взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Я к тебе обращаюсь, Ангел!

— Понимаю, лорд примарх. Не могу знать, лорд примарх.

— Мудак, — бросил Русс и обернулся к Сигизмунду. Сигизмунд в этот момент исключительно талантливо изображал изваяние с ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Русс с чувством сплюнул.

— Два мудака.

Тяжёлые шаги примарха прогрохотали мимо и направились к выходу из отсека. Сигизмунд поймал себя на том, что ему задышалось легче. Алайош тоже зашевелился — убедившись, что примарх не собирается возвращаться, он вытащил из-под плаща заветную канистру.

— Там что-то осталось?

— Немного.

— Уже?..

— Нервная работа, брат, — вздохнул Алайош, протягивая канистру.

— Даже не думай грызть гололит! — рявкнули в зале. — А ну пошёл отсюда! Мудак лохматый!

— Два мудака, — уточнил второй голос, и оба примарха громко фыркнули.


End file.
